Fix A Heart
by DreamsInTheDark
Summary: Sonny Munroe never imagined being famous would be so hard and while everyday is still a struggle to stay strong she's getting there. Then Kyle Noran comes along and although she's quickly enamoured, is going to help her or is he going to make every thing a whole lot worse. Previously deleted for being in the wrong catergory so I thought I'd change some things around and try again
1. Believe In Me

**As per discussed in my description I have posted this story before but since I'm so rebellious I thought I'd put it back up, if it gets deleted again I probably won't bother but I will continue to update story as ZaynTwirlsMyCurls on both tumblr, fictionpress and 1DFF. Super sad I lost all the really nice reviews I had so please feel free to leave me some :)  
**

"_I'm giving up so just catch me"_

Applause and deafening screams erupted throughout the jam-packed arena. Sonny took a moment to let it all sink in, she thought it could calm the nagging anxiety slowly rising in the corner of her mind. Ultimately Sonny found herself mistaken, she took a deep breath and cleared her head.

"Thank you Dallas, I missed you all and it's so great to be home. I hope you guys have had as great a night as I have. Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. I love you guys, stay strong!"

Waving and smiling Sonny hastily made her way off stage. Bearing a wide fake smile she high fived and thanked everyone backstage on the way to her dressing room. She knew she needed to calm down and that she was over-reacting but even reassuring herself wasn't enough to silence the voices in her head. Sonny told herself over and over it was a minor mistake. It wasn't as if it she hadn't fallen over on stage before, she got straight back up and back into the song without missing a beat. Regardless the pressure of perfection still echoed in her head. She turned the tap on and watched the water swirl around the sink. She splashed the water over her face in an attempt to refresh herself but only drew attention to her body in the mirror.

_If you weren't so fat you wouldn't have fallen over. Sonny you're so fat. Ew look at how fat you are, you're disgusting. No-one will ever love you because you're so fat. Fat. Fat. Fat! Fat! FAT! FAT!_

The chanting in her mind grew louder and louder, throbbing at her ears, Sonny spun round to the toilet with tears streaming down her face. She shoved her fingers down her throat to silence the pounding voices in her head.

Dallas happily walked into the room quickly replacing her smile with a distraught look as she heard the distinctive noise of someone throwing up. Running into the bathroom her heart broke as she saw Sonny slumped over the toilet. Without a word she sat down behind her and pulled her little sisters fragile body against her own. Sonny cried into her sister's shoulder as Dallas slowly rocked her.

"Sonny, what happened? The show went so well." Dallas hugged her tightly.

"No I fell over and it's entirely fault because I'm too fat," Sonny mumbled a reply.

"Don't say that, don't even think it. You are beautiful girl. Mistakes happen, us Munroe's are crazy clumsy and you know it." Dallas smiled as a small laugh escaped Sonny's lips.

"Sonny stand up and look in the mirror,"

"I don't want to look at myself, I'm disgusting,"

"Er wrong, now get up and look," Dallas pulled Sonny to her feet, "Now repeat after me, I am not fat; I am beautiful,"

"I am not fat; I am beautiful," Sonny said half-heartedly.

"Louder, with feeling," Dallas tipped her chin up, pointing her face directly at the mirror.

"I am not fat; I am beautiful." she was louder but emotionless.

"Come on Sonny, shout the truth out," she encouraged.

"I am not fat; I am beautiful," Sonny repeated with the same empty tone.

"Sonny, if you don't believe it yourself, how will anyone else?" Dallas challenged her.

"I am not fat; I am beautiful!" Sonny shouted at her reflection, a shimmering glint of determination and hope in her eyes.

"Yes you certainly are and I never want you to think otherwise, now let's get you cleaned up aye, I've got something to show you."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it you beautiful person you ;)  
-Dani xx.**


	2. Who's That Boy

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story :) Also does anyone recognise the first set of lyrics in the story, if you can tell me where I got them from you're a total Directioner :)  
-Dani xx.**

** Love4Munroe:**** sonnymunroe**_ you are legit my hero, #StayStrong is really helping me get through! Love you!_

** KyleOfficial:**_ just watched #staystrong _**sonnymunroe**_ ,amazing story!_

** JustaDream:**_ I love you _**sonnymunroe**_ #StayStrong you're an inspiration!_

** BelieveInSonny:**_ Crying my eyes out watching #StayStrong _**sonnymunroe **_you are incredible!_

** xxMunroetic:**_ I wish _**sonnymunroe**_ knew how much I loved her and just how beautiful she is! #StayStrong_

"Wow, that's too much," Sonny said in amazement, her face glued to the computer screen.

"See babe, they love you just the way you are. You're not fat and you're not stupid. You're perfect just the way you are," Dallas kissed her on the cheek as she scrolled down through more mentions, "Hey, who's Kyle Noran?"

"Wouldn't have a clue, why?" Sonny asked.

"Well I read you his tweet before but it keeps getting RT'd, plus he's got a tick so I figured he must be somebody."

"Show me then," she nudged Dallas as she clicked on his profile.

"Oh he's cute, listen Son. _hey guys! im Kyle from OneSelection ,im 18, and feeling lucky._ Wow he almost has two million followers, he must be pretty big and it says he's from Ireland, oh bet he'd have a sexy accent then. Check out what One Selection is." Dallas nudged her back.

"Ok hold on, let's look at um, here One Selection – Don't You Know You're Beautiful" Demi found a link on YouTube.

"Oh there see he's the blonde one. You have to admit it he's pretty hot, actually they're all hot, how is that fair. Oh you can have Kyle, I want that one with the dark hair he's gorgeous. They must be some new sexy Irish boyband." Dallas eyed up the screen

"Dallas if you stopped talking for a minute you'd be able to hear the song." Sonny held her hand against her sister's mouth.

_You say hello, like you don't know_

_You made the lights in the room explo-o-ode_

_Everyone else around you can see it_

_I can't believe that you do-on't_

Sonny found herself smiling as she heard each word, it was as if they were singing to her. With the catchy beat and meaningful words, she was very quickly enamoured by them. Although the two curly haired boys did most of the singing and the dark haired one held some beautiful harmonies, Demi found herself drawn to Kyle. He looked so happy, it made her happy just to look at him with his bright blue eyes, slightly crooked teeth and his wide faced smile.

Dallas noticed the effect the song was having on Sonny so she quickly pressed replay and clicked back to Kyle's twitter. "Go on reply, I can tell you want to,"

"I don't even know him, what do I say?" Sonny asked.

""I don't know, thank you or something. Anything, just talk to him."

**sonnymunroe:** **NiallOfficial**_ thank you so much! :)_

"See easy, now come dance with me beautiful," Dallas held out her hand and Sonny gladly accepted. Spinning each other around the room, they both began to sing.

_Darling you brighten my world like nobody else_

_Then when you kiss my lips I get overwhelmed_

_But when you smile to yourself it is hard to say_

_Don't you kno-o-ow_

_Don't you know you're beautifu-ul_

"That is officially my new favourite song," Dallas said as she dropped into the computer chair,"Oh look he replied,"

"Really what did he say?"

** KyleOfficial:** **sonnymunroe**_ not a problem! ! xx_

"Cute he put double kisses, oh Son, you're in." Dallas playfully teased.

"Shut up Dallas," Sonny smirked as her cheeks began to blush as thoughts of her new crush swarmed her mind.


	3. Everything About You

Sonny stifled a yawn as she looked to the corner of her laptop for the time. She was surprised to read it was already 3.46am. She cursed as she realized she had to get up and catch her next flight in less than 5 hours. Shutting down her laptop and snuggling under the covers Sonny closed her eyes and waited for sleep to lull her over. Instead she found herself wide awake, her mind still thinking about One Selection.

Dallas was wrong, Kyle was the only Irish one while the other four boys are from England, and they had been put together on X-Factor after all being rejected as solo artists. All of their performances were amazing; they were all really talented but lucked out just too early and came third. Sonny found it disappointing watching the final on YouTube but smiled as she heard Barry's cheeky words of advice for the winner.

Even though he is the youngest of the group Barry Hyles seemed to be the most perverted, Sonny loved it, it was refreshing to see a proper group of guys just being regular guys. Not flaunting how clean cut and wholesome they are with their stupid meaningless promise rings. Sonny shook the thoughts from her head. The last thing she needed to think about was Joe.

Hughey Lomlinson was the oldest but she never would've guessed by how he behaved in all their interviews. Until Sonny saw photos of his gorgeous girlfriend Helenor, Sonny legitimately thought he was in a relationship with Barry until they both addressed their bromance in a video on YouTube. It didn't stop the fans from dedicating their love for the aptly named couple 'Harry Hylinson' a little bit cute but just a bit creepy at the same time. She found it amazing how they didn't let rumours of their sexuality change how they treated each other.

Wayne Zalik was the one Dallas had been checking out from the music video, Sonny thought he was stunningly beautiful and his voice made her legs weak. Some photos and videos she had seen portrayed him as the shy quiet mysterious type while the video diaries the boys had made showed he was just as crazy and random as Hughey. Admittedly she found his closed lipped pouts extremely sexy but ultimately favoured the photos showing him laughing and smiling like a mad man.

Ian Layne balanced them out by being the sensible one, dubbed the Daddy of the group, he was sweet but sadly overlooked by some of the bands' fans. Even though he had the least amount of followers on twitter he spent a lot of his spare time tweeting and following, it was evident in the live twit cams he truly cared for the fans. He also had a girlfriend, Kanielle Deazer, Sonny had seen a few pictures of her in her One Selection online stalk out and couldn't help but notice she was a talented dancer and absolutely gorgeous.

Then of course there was Kyle. Sonny felt her cheeks burning just thinking about him. His wild blond just-got-out-of-bed hair always looked effortless. His cheeky smile and ever present laugh was contagious, it never failed to make her happily laugh along. His voice was angelic, of course they all had magnificent voices, it made her sad his voice wasn't featured more, neither was Hughey' so she found herself constantly replaying the snippets of Kyle's solos.

And of course there was his accent, sure the other boys British accents were hot but Kyle's Irish accent was just down right audio sex, he could be talking about how the sewage infrastructure works and Sonny would still pay attention to every word. He also had the most beautiful bright blue eyes, she found herself get lost in them in every photo. They had a certain sparkle to them that just made her forget about her worries, like everything is going to be fine no matter what. He was so carefree and he was always laughing, the sound was music to Sonny's ears.

Thinking about Kyle was making Sonny's head spin. How could she feel so much for someone she hadn't even met yet? She was being crazy and irrational and she knew it but it still didn't change anything. The only thing that worried her now was whether or not he felt the same.


	4. That's How You Know

"So Mrs Noran, how are you this fine afternoon?" Dallas cheekily snuck her head into Sonny's room.

"Oh wouldn't that be nice," Sonny laughed, "don't get my hopes up."

"I'm not even joking, you guys are everywhere," Dallas jumped excitedly onto her sister's computer chair.

"We haven't even met, and those tweets were a couple of weeks old," Sonny rolled her eyes before returning her focus on her lyric diary.

"Still not kidding, I saw some of your fans post videos and stories," she typed away. Dallas soon let out a frustrated groan, "Sonny your computer's broken, it's not showing up."

"What's not showing up?" she answered without looking up.

"The articles about you and Kyle,"

"Nothing about me shows up, I blocked my name. I don't want anyone's judgements or hate." soon after answering Sonny was pulled from her bed, "Dallas what are doing?"

"It's already on my laptop so we can watch it in my room. That must be why you haven't heard of you two yet, you are going to love this." as the girls both settles on Dallas' bed, she pressed play.

"I Ship KySon? What is this?" Sonny questioned her sister but was met with a loud "Shh, it's your couple name, just shut up and watch."

Sonny recognised her music but her words were replaced with Kyle's solos, it was beautiful. The screen showed photo shopped pictures of Kyle and herself. Some horribly made but others could have been real. She had to admit her fans had some mad skills. The music stopped and an interview Sonny didn't recognise began to play.

"So who are your boys celebrity crushes?" the interviewer announced.

The video cut straight to Kyle, Sonny could have screamed from the happiness as he answered. "Oh easily Sonny Munroe, have you seen her documentary? I watched it last night, she's amazing."

More clips were shown of Kyle at different interviews just saying her name. Sonny was overjoyed.

"Dallas, he likes me. He actually likes me!" She shouted in excitement, a goofy smile spread across her face.

"Of course he does, what's not to like. You are a total babe." she quickly replied. "Better get ready though Son, you've got that webchat with MSN Music soon."

"How can I even focus on an answering questions at the moment, I'm so happy right now. He likes me, after all the time I spent thinking about him and looking him up it's all been worth it because he likes me back."

"So what's the next step, now we know you like each other, what do you do now?" Dallas asked.

"Actually you know what, I've got it sorted, so don't you worry about that," and with a cheeky smile Sonny got up and left the room.

—-

"Ok next question guys," Sonny looked down the page, _perfect_, she thought as she found her the question she had been waiting for.

_RT_ **officialDoraa**: **msnents** _#msnSonny Do you have a celeb crush? If so, tell us who ;)_

"This is coming from at officialDoraa with two a's. Do you have a celeb crush? If so tell us who? Winking smiley face." Sonny paused to remember what she planned to say.

"Kyle Noran from One Selection. He's so adorable." Sonny gushed, even though she was trying to stay cool, she couldn't help but be happy she was finally putting her feelings out there. It was exhilarating. The rest of the web chat went by in a blur as her heart was still pounding from talking about Kyle.

-xoxox-

Sonny had another restless night, no longer having to worry about whether her feelings were reciprocated should have been calming. He liked her and now he knew that she liked him too, but now what. They don't have each other's number, they hadn't even met. All they had was twitter and the media. Should she tweet him? What would she say? Would it look desperate? Should she wait for him to make the next moves?

Still so many issues, Sonny was sure famous or not, boys will always be confusing. Instead she focused on what he had said in other videos. He called her amazing. He even said "It'd be good, I'd like to see her alright." Did that mean the same in the UK as it did here in America? Does it mean he wants to meet her or go out with her? Sonny hoped for both of course.

Sonny laughed when he said "And she's of a similar age, she seems to be a nice girl," a little joke at Harry's relationship with Caroline. The bonus of course being he thinks she's nice, which has to be a good thing. Sonny was worried that the documentary would scare some people off, it didn't seem to scare Kyle though. He has seen how fucked up she is and chose to look past it. It put Sonny at a sense of ease. Even though it wasn't certain, she had a good feeling. Things were going to work out. They just had to.


End file.
